Talk:Scores
Trade points score Where does the 0.009 points per item traded come from? Simple testing shows that it is wrong. I run gold supply and I get a perfect match of 1,000 gold spent = 1 trade point. Proof: I had 63,782 points, then I bought 30K goods priced at 99. I then had 66,752 points. That is a difference of 2970 points. The cost of the goods was 2970000 gold. If I use the 0.009 per item I would have gained 270 points. I have not tested at other prices then 99, but this should show that the 0.009 points per item is very wrong. : OK, I'm going to test this right now. At the moment I have 1,998 Trade high score points. I will try to buy for per item to see how my score changes. Ifaigios 12:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm. I had 24,746 points, bought 600 crystals for 8 gold a piece (total 4,000 gold) and now I have 24,750 points (4000*0.001=4 points). I'm buying more resources just to be sure. Stnkvcmls 09:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Bought 6,000 crystal for 8 gold a piece and got 48 points (48,000 gold). Bought 1,000 wine for 5 gold a piece and got 5 points (5,000 gold). I think it's enough to confirm. Stnkvcmls 12:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : In response to your 1st quest about "Where does the 0.009 points per item traded come from?", the answer is "From players like you and me"! Someone posted that number from tests they did some time ago. Ikariam has made many changes to the game since that number was originally posted and until you posted it was wrong and did a few tests, no one knew it had changed. If you see any information is wrong then YOU as a poster to the Wiki can edit and change that information yourself -- There are too many pages and or changes such as that change for Ifaigios or I to keep up with when Ikariam makes them, especially, when they are not in any Patch notes. -- 13:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok. I'm kinda new to the wiki stuff so I thought I'd ask about it before changing anything. I'll trust my findings next time if I find anything else :) BTW: perhaps someone could do some testing on the selling part of trading and update accordingly? Might be 1000 gold gained is 1 point gained, but I have no idea. 18:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Correct, unless they are just totally out of the norm - You can make changes to a wiki - that is what a wiki is about - everyone can update it - All we ask is to do as you did 1st and that is to verify your findings before you make those changes - but if all else fails, we can test it and if we find you or anyone one else's changes are not correct we can correct or undo them - I have made mistakes and Ifaigios has had to correct mine and I his - we are all human and will have mistakes - so do not be afraid to make changes - They have a statement and a link for this type of action " [[wikipedia:Wikipedia:Be bold|'Be bold']] " -- 19:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK, I've confirmed it too. I finally managed to buy for each, and just gained 350 Trade high score points. ( (7 * 50,000) / 1000 ) I now have a total of 2,348 Trade high score. Thanks to Jrooksjr for updating the page. Ifaigios 15:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Delay in posting points? Does anyone know why there is such a delay in the points posting to your score after the completion of a building? Is there a set amount of time before the points will show up? 13:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Danno on Alpha server : All scores are updated once an hour, every XX:25 ± 1min. Added note on the page explaining it. Ifaigios 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :